Isaac Abraham
Andrew Tyler Sullivan '''(born August 10th, 1986) is an American professional wrestler, currently working for WWE:FE (better known as WWE:For Extreme; or just WWE) under the name '''Isaac Abraham and was the winner of NXT season Six, going undefeated as he did so. Independent circuit (2005-2008) Before signing a contract with the WWE, Sullivan bounced around several small independant companies around his home states of Washington and Michigan, gaining most notoriety in the now-defunct Washingston State Championship Wrestling, where he competed as Sully Anders, mostly being used as mid-card developmental talent while being trained, finally getting his first singles victory over then television champion Jacob Evans. Post match Evans looked to continue the assault, only for Anders to be saved by trainer Dale Ryot, and shortly afterwards Anders and Ryot formally formed a tag team Laff Ryot. The team, although mostly used for comedy purposes actually gained a small sample of success, winning matches over more established teams and actually winning a number one contenders match, earning a tag team title shot. At the Pay-per-view event, Anders shocked the WSCW fans as he turned heel for the first time in his career, blindsiding Ryot with a championship belt as Ryot set up his finisher, allowing the champions to retain. The next night, Anders, now debuting a much cockier attitude blasted Ryot, blaming all the unsuccess he's had in his career on his trainer, before officially shedding himself of the Sully Anders monkier, now going by his given name and calling himself "The Ace" before formally aligning with former rival Jacob Evans and other trainer "Rancid" Rick Morgan to form Team N.A.S.T.Y. The trio would feud with various tag teams for the remander of the companies run, trading the tag titles on two seperate occasions and defending under the freebird rule. On the final show of WSCW, Team N.A.S.T.Y. defeated Dale Ryot and The Wyldcards to win the feud. Shortly after, Sullivad was signed to a developmental deal with the WWE WWE for Extreme (2009-present) Sullivan would ditch his "Ace" Andrew Sullivan persona and after spending roughly eight months in developmental terroties would debut in WWE for Extreme (WWEFE) on the sixth season of NXT under the watchful eye of pro Justin Credible under the heel persona of Isaac Abraham, a holy man who would condemn the actions of the crowd and his fellow rookies as the actions of sinners, and claim he was there to save them from themselves. Abraham would soar through the NXT roster, going undefeated through the season and finally defeating Astro to seal his victory and a wwe contract. After his initial Smackdown debut, a loss to the also debuting Ryback, Abraham was shelved for a few months due to creative struggling to find a place for him, finally returning on the November 20th edition of Smackdown, cutting a backstage promo on the champions, the fans before letting it be known in the coming weeks, he'd be searching for his "first disciple" to his teachings. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' *'Welcome to the Pearly Gates (Butterfly DDT with Bodyscissors) * 'Fall From Grace (Cradle Brainbuster) * 'Final Judgement(Spinning lifting sitout double underhook facebuster, sometimes from the second rope) :* Happily Ever Anders (Diving top rope legdrop, used as Sully Anders) :* Ace in the Hole (Spinning Snap Neckbreaker, used in WSCW as Andrew Sullivan) *'Signature moves' :* Leg Lariat :* Slingshot corkscrew plancha :* Missile Dropkick :* Diving Legdrop :* Dragon Sleeper :* Shoot kicks to the chest/spine of an opponent :* Inverted leg drop bulldog :* Running corner dropkick :* Discus forearm smash :* Shining Wizard :* Koji Clutch :* Running knee lift followed into a neckbreaker :* Rope hung spinning neckbreaker :* Six Feet Deep (Diving double foot stomp, sometimes to a tree of woe hung opponent) *'Entrance Themes' *'"Our Solemn Hour"' By Within Temptation (WWE, 2009-Present) :* "Here Comes the Hotstepper" by Ini Kamoze (used as Sully Anders/part of Laff Ryot, Feb. 2005-May 2007) :* "Just Like You" by Three Days Grace (Used as "Ace" Andrew Sullivan/ part of Team N.A.S.T.Y, May 2007-Nov.2008) Category:1986 births Category:NXT contestants